Kumiko' Debt
by Tsunamichirag
Summary: What do Kumiko owe to Shin?


_Ahhh that hurts, _Shin thought trying to open his eyes. All he could see through the semi opened eyes is all white. He couldn't gather anything. He tried to concentrate on the sound he heard. He tried to get up.

'Awwwwwwwwwwwwww Awwwwwwwwwwwww'

_Yamaguchi crying?????? But why? Where the heck am I? _He sank back. He closed his eyes again.

------ ------------------------------

_Flash back_

------------------------------------

'Kyou san, don't be harsh on Sawada. He's having his exams in a week' time. I am taking Fuji for a walk. Send him to his place soon. Else he will have a good reason to sleep during my class. Not that he need one.' Kumiko smirked and went without turning back.

They both looked at the disappearing figure. Kyou suddenly asked,

'What do you think has happened?'

'eh? About what?' Shin replied.

'You know what I am referring to. Oujo is acting a little strangely tonite. I can sense she's upto something.'

'Yes I thought so too. She was, I don't know, kinda running away from me all day. I felt it strange'

'What say? Lets follow her' Kyou told

'If she finds out we sure are dead' Shin said but couldn't resist the idea of following her, which he always liked and she hardly had the sense of anyone following her. He often wondered if she really is a successor to the Avedo House.

Both started to follow her at a safe distance. She was going towards her school. Suddenly, Kumiko stopped in front of a narrow alley and peeped in and looked at her watch. They saw her take off her glasses which sure was a signal that she's gonna fight. They both rushed to the place just in time to see her flung one of the three men on to the floor. One ran away frightened and the other two were trying to avoid her punches and kicks. Shin tried to barge in but was forcefully pulled back by Kyou.

A glare told Shin_, its not advisable now_. Another one came flying and fell down at their feet, losing his consciousness. The remaining one suddenly took a rod lying on the side of the road and hit Kumiko on her forehead. Blood oozed from her forehead. Kyou san lost his control and sprang to that man and started to strangle him.

'HOW DARE YOU DO THIS OUR OUJO?' He was howling at the man. Shin ran to hold the falling Kumiko. He took out his hanky and tried to stop the blood.

'eh???? Kyou san, Sawada? What are you two doing here? Your practice session over?' Kumiko asked.

_How could she talk so normally after being hit with that rod? _Shin thought but didn't answer. He knew if he started to talk now, it would come to 'Oh you two were following me, weren't you?' question by Kumiko. Instead he led her to the side of the alley to make her sit when he saw that unconscious man trying to get up. He thought he' going to run away and didn't bother to look his action and proceeded to tie the hanky around Kumiko' head. But when he realized that the man was still standing at the same place, he turned to look at him just in time to see his revolver' trigger being pulled. He immediately pushed her down and tried to cover her but the bullet had already found its target.

There was blood all over. The man was frightened beyond words by Kyou san and they all ran away leaving behind some packets.

'Oujo are you alright?' Kyou asked her.

All shin could hear was Kumiko shouting his name, and through the blurry eyes, her tears. _She called me Shin, he smirked _and shut his eyes.

------ ------------------------------

_End of Flash back_

------------------------------------

_Yes that's what happened. So I pulled through is it? _He thought and once again tried to get up. This time he was able to lift himself up to some extent but he suddenly felt a strong arm helping him sit up. He saw Kyou smiling through tears. He smiled back.

Kumiko hugged him and shouted at the top of her voice 'Oh GOD thank you for saving him. Sawada, I owe you my life. Thank you, Than you God.' She continued to shout.

Kyou's voice was shaking. 'Oh young master Red Lion. I am glad to see you awake. I know you could pull through'

Shin looked around him. There was Tetsu, Minoru, Grandpa and even Shinohara standing and looking worried. _That's strange. _Shin thought. He never thought Shinohara would come to visit him.

For a moment Shin felt happy. He even thought getting hurt would be more pleasure if he would be surrounded by a family. Smiling he fell back in his bed.

Two days passed. Kumiko and Kyou were almost always there. And as it was week end, the incident wasn't leaked to the school. Shin felt better after good care by the hospital and the affection from the Kumi members.

It was Sunday evening, Shin was discharged from the hospital. He was surprised to be discharged that soon. But, if he had to stay a little longer then that would become a problem to Kumiko and her family. He didn't ask her anything.

They came to her house. Kyou and Kumiko helped him in to the guest room. Atlast he was alone with them both.

Shin started, 'I was discharged a little sonner, ne Kyou san'

'It didn't penetrated deep, Shin. The doctors pulled it out immediately. Only because of the blood loss you were unconscious for a day. But that's because we just had training and you were drained out of your energy. Glad you made it through.'

'What were you doing there at that time Sawada?' Kumiko glared at him.

He knew he had to answer that question sooner or later and he was prepared with the answer.

'I was wondering why you weren't shouting this question at me in the hospital.' He smirked

'Answer me'

'Came to see a good fight for free' he smirked again.

She glared him. Turned to Kyou and asked the same question.

Kyou san wasn't able to hide it.

'We thought you were acting strange so we decided to follow you'

'eh? Strange?'

'Yes'

'I was normal in the school and back at home I was so very normal ne? How can you say that strange?' She asked.

'Well, you almost got away being normal at school if you hadn't avoided me. There by saying "Sawada I am withholding a secret from you" ' Shin remarked.

'Yes Oujo and at home, you were shouting and laughing which you usually do only when you hide something. It isn't that hard to find out Oujo, after all I raised you' Kyou san told with a soft smile.

'So now tell us, what were YOU doing there?' Shin asked.

'Well, while going to the school that morning, I heard these three guys talking about selling something in our area and found out that its drugs from their talks. I got infuriated and wanted to blast them out there but then thought I should wait till I get hold of the materials too. So I came to the place when there were about to meet again that night and took care of them when you guys came in.'

'You should have told us oujo.' Kyou told with concern and stern

'It was only three thugs I can definitely take care them.'

'Yes you could but we must take precautions too. You should have informed and us your plan so that we can assist you. Anyway done is done. Hope you will take us to your confidence in future.'

Ashamed Kumiko could only mutter 'yes Kyou san'

'What can I do for you now Young Master?' Kyou asked Shin.

'Nothing' Shin replied with his non-emotion voice

'Oh yes, I know what you want from me now,' he said in a lower voice to him 'My exit'. He smirked with a goofy smile and left the room shutting the door behind him.

There was silence for a moment.

'I owe you Sawada, I really do' Kumiko said.

'Well, you have saved me too. And it's the least I can do for your family for the affection they show to me'

'But still I owe you. I can't sleep till I repay me debt to you'

Even after his denial, she kept on insisting her repayment. He thought she would never stop. Suddenly, he pulled her down and placed a light kiss on her lips and released her. It was just took matter of seconds. Kumiko' face showed different expressions - Shock, embarrassment, angry, confusion and a slight smiled showed her happiness.

He gave her time to compose herself. When she regained and was about to start yelling at him, he calmly asked her with his trademark smirk, 'You owe me a kiss too, when do you plan to return it?'

All she could do was stomp out of his room with a beet red face.


End file.
